federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Eben Dorr
Eben Dorr is best known for his protective paternal nature, as well as his remarkable engineering skills. He has eccentric parenting abilities while once hiding a dual life in Section 31, he was arrested in 2407 and pardoned by the President in 2408 before becoming a freelance engineer. Mostly keeping to himself, he was later made a top tier member in 2410 after the whole organization went under a reconstruction. Background Information No information current exists about Eben's childhood. He is most known for his staunch Bijani views against abortion. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Katal Dhaja (2375): Eben met his lover having worked together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir and was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. When she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to be intimate; but, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. They have one child together. Solis Brin (2381): Eben met his second lover, when she was a Vedek. She and Eben maintained a long distance communication until tension broke and they became intimate in early 2381. When it was revealed that Brin was possessed by an alien parasite by the name of a Yeerk, she lost most of her memories of Eben and their child. Wishing to propose to her to make a family, Eben was shocked when she had already accepted the hand of another man. They no longer speak. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Naryanna U'Zotti Eben met his wife, Naryanna U'Zotti, in 2373 as friends and Eben formed a strong bond through thick/thin however nothing romantic escalated until her divorce to Deke in 2381. Taking Naryanna in and helping her with her child, they realized they were meant to be and married. Despite having two children each from other people, they embraced all the children as their own, finally having Indira - their only biological daughter. Remaining together through a lot of relationship drama, Eben was willing to share her with Deke, but that fizzled out prompting Deke to separate. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Ferran Ron'ik Eben met his co-husband, Ferran Ron'ik, when Naryanna formed a relationship based on the plan to get Ferran back to his home world. Due to the sacrifices he made for Zuri, who had left him, Naryanna agreed to marry him only to conceive legit children. With the arrangements made to everyone's specification, Ferran married Naryanna as her second husband then divorced in January shortly after the second girls birth. Children Eben has one child with Katal Dhaja named Tucker Dorr. Please see the link for more information. Eben has one child with Solis Brin named Nerys Wolfe. Eben has one child with Naryanna U'Zotti named Indira Munroe. Eben adopted two children from Naryanna's previous relationships named Jasmine Davenport and Zuri Dorr. Eben has two step-children from a brief marriage with Ferran Ron'ik named Honour Ron'ik and Grace Ron'ik. Grandchildren Eben has three grandchildren from Nerys including Zavala Liu, Bohai Liu and Thomas Wolfe. Please see their links for more information. Eben has two grandchildren from Indira including Cedric Frobisher and Carsten Frobisher. Eben has two grandchildren from Jasmine including Jodelle Davenport and Aria Davenport. Eben has one grandchild from Zuri named Skye Ro'tan. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2343-2347, Eben was only ten years old, the advanced aging of the Bijani species gave him an earlier start in life. He pursued a career in Engineering and Mechanical Design. Eben represented a body that was more equivalent to a 21 year old man. Military Service Upon graduation, Eben was assigned to Starfleet Academy on Earth to enable him more of a chance to mature. He remained there for nine years before transferring to the USS Gettysburg. There he served until 2369 when he was offered a promotion to Lieutenant and a transfer to Deep Space Nine. He served on the station all through the Dominion War, eventually becoming Chief before leaving to the USS Fenrir in 2375 to replace former station Chief, Katal T'Kassus as the COE on the Fenrir. This was short lived however as the Fenrir was decommissioned in November 2380. After that, Eben returned as the Chief of Engineering for the station then off to Earth. He worked for Section 31 from 2402-2407 when he was outed by Jackson Moyer and arrested. He is currently a civilian engineer. In 2410 he was made 1 of 7 top tier Section members when it was re-developed under Caleb Hedrin's direction. Rank History: ** Ensign: 2347-2361 ** Lt. JG: 2361 - 2369 ** Lieutenant: 2369-2376 ** *''Lt. Commander:'' 2376-2407 ** *''Discharged: ''2407-Current 2 Eben Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bijani Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2334 Category:All Characters